cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarek Osari
"General Jarek Osari reporting for duty!" --Jarek Osari Jarek Osari (46 BBY - 42 ABY) was a Force-sensitive Human Male who served the Galactic Republic as a Republic Officer and a Jedi Knight in both the Republic Military and the Republic Navy, served with the Separatist as an Assassin and a Spy, served the Galactic Empire as both an Imperial Knight and a Spy, and served both the Rebellion and the New Republic as a Soldier. The son of Galan Osari, a General in the Republic Military, and Saya Osari, who was also a General in the Republic Military. Jarek was also a direct desendant of Cayson Osari and Malia Osari also the descendant of Marek Osari, and the grandson of Wen Osari. Jarek was also the nephew of Zelkin Osari. Jarek spent his first few years on Corellia along with his father, Galan Osari, and his mother, Saya Osari. Since Galan was a Republic Officer, he wanted Jarek to follow into his footsteps, so Galan training Jarek as long as he could to be a Republic Officer. Galan taught Jarek everything he needed to know, and luckily, Galan finished Jarek's training to become a Republic Officer right before his death. In 37 BBY, Jarek experienced a Massacre on Corellia, Separatist Forces, Gang groups, and even Sith appeared in the city where Jarek and his parents were living. Once the attack starting, there was slaughter from one edge of the city to another, and, horrifying Jarek, a Sith even slaughtered Jarek's own father. After the death of Jarek's father he was furious, and, with the anger he held inside, he grew strong enough to use the Force on the Sith and push him back at a high speed. The impact killed the Sith, and after killing the Sith, Jarek was shocked from what he did. After Jarek discovered that he had Force powers, he hid them so the Jedi would not find out and take him to the Jedi Temple. In 28 BBY after graduating from school, and to his father's wishes, Jarek joined the Republic Military with his mother on Corellia, he trained to be the best Soldier the Republic Military had ever had. After Jarek's training in the Republic Military was complete, he became a Soldier, like his father and mother, and was a high skilled Soldier in the Military of the Republic. Jarek served through many battles even with his mother, including both space battles and on-ground battles on many planets, during the time he served the Republic Military, although, later on in 24 BBY, through the deception of Korus Jewlo, Jarek secretly joined the Separatist and served as a Spy, and an Assassin. Jarek later on, in 22 BBY, decided to return to the Republic and serve as a loyal Officer, and he became a Trooper for the Republic in the fight against the Separatist Alliance and the Galactic Republic which was known as the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Jarek served under the command of Jedi Master Rygan Jjeen, and he would go to many different planets throughout the galaxy, including Jarek's home planet, Corellia, and others such as Tatooine, Quell, Naboo, Orto Plutonia, Maridun, Felucia, Ryloth, and Saleucami, also many others, and Jarek at this point assisted General Rellius Morellio and General Rygan Jjeen during the First Battle of Rhen Var, when Jarek worked with his good friend Oris, he and Oris detected a Separatist battle group on their communication units, and, equipped only with their own Delta-7 Starfighters, the two were unable to confront the fleet and so they decided to instead warn the fleet's intended target, plotting their course to Rhen Var in the Tobali system, Jarek also their on Rhen Var, had met Rellius Morellio's old friend, Barris Morentho. Jarek also participated in the First Battle of Kamino, and many other battles during the Clone Wars, battle from Ryloth, all the way too Umbara. Sometime while being on Umbara, Jarek found a Sith Temple where he had entered, there being Sith everywhere in the temple, Jarek decided to once use his Force abilities to make his way through, that is when Jarek's Force powers grew from how they were before. During 20 BBY, Jarek formed his own squadron named Free Rangers Squadron, the squadron held Special Ops Clone Troopers, Commando Clone Troopers, Super troopers, Medical Clone Troopers, Clone Trooper Pilots, Clone Assassins, and much more. The squadron contained many Clone Troopers to help fight through many battles, and the Free Rangers Squadron traveled through almost every battle their was held in the Clone Wars. The squadron was known as one of the best squadron's there was and Jarek was proud for forming such a successful squadron. In 19 BBY, Jarek and his squad went on a mission to find a secret weapon named the Rendesk, the weapon was held by a group of Sith Assassins in the Sith Temple on Malastare. Once arriving to Malastare, Jarek and his squad headed off to the Sith Temple, and, while traveling to the Temple, the squad found a mutated Rancor bigger then any they had ever fought before. After defeating the mutated Rancor, which was hard work for Jarek and his Squad, they headed off to the Sith Temple. Upon entering the Sith Temple, the squad had killed the Sith blocking the way to the weapon, once they arrived to where the weapon was, they had to fight with the Sith Lord named Darth Mevolar. Once they defeated Darth Mevolar, Jarek and the squad found out that the weapon was really on the planet of Cato Neimodia and they traveled there. After destroying the Rendesk weapon, Jarek and his squad had discovered that Order 66 had taken place, Jarek and his squad fought off everyone they could, although, there was too much for them to fight off so they retreated and left to Corellia. Jarek refused to join the Galactic Empire, (which was formed by Chancellor Palpatine who was known as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious), so, he and his squad created a secret base that held many weapons filled with massive destructed which was to fight off the Galactic Empire. Jarek and his squad remained rogues at that time, though they still fought for good and justice. In 2 BBY, Jarek and his squad joined the Rebel Alliance and fought against the Galactic Empire, thus having a better chance to defeat the Galactic Empire and Restore the Republic. While serving in the Rebel Alliance, Jarek helped Rebels from the planets such as Corellia, which was his homeworld, Dantooine, Dathomir, Endor, Kashyyyk, Lok, Naboo, Rori, Talus, Tatooine, and Yavin IV. Jarek brought the Rebel Alliance through many victories, including in space battles. In 16 ABY, there was an attack on the planet of Corellia by an army of Sith and Imperial forces surrounding the city of Coronet. Jarek and his squad along with many other Rebels fought off the Imperial Forces and the Sith, a group of the Sith and Imperials discovered the base that Jarek had built from a while back and started to sabotage it. Jarek's did not want to give up everything he worked for so he defended off his base and his city. Because Jarek did not want to loose his city and his planet to the Empire, he sacrificed himself to save the city and end the battle. Biography Early life (46 BBY - 37 BBY) "Jarek is a good person, I hope that one day he will join the Republic in the Military like us." --Saya Osari to Galan Osari. Jarek Osari was born in 46 BBY on the planet of Corellia and he lived there with his parents, Republic Solider Galan Osari, and Republic Officer, Saya Osari. At the age of three and a half, while Jarek was unintended in his house all alone, Jarek was taken from his home by a man named Crimmsy Aldor who made Jarek his slave. Life as a slave wasn't easy for Jarek, Crimmsy forced him to do jobs, and every job that Crimmsy forced Jarek to do was hard for him, especially since Jarek was only three and a half years old. After seven months Jarek found a way to escape, while Crimmsy was leaving his house to get parts to fix his communicator, he left the door opened and since the door handle was so low Jarek was able to open the door and escape. Jarek then traveled through the forest next to Crimmsy's house, but at only four years old he didn't even know where or what he was doing. Jarek came across a village, and there he met a person named Jesse Groveo. When Jarek came up to Jesse, Jesse asked what Jarek was doing in the village and Jarek replied to him saying that he was exploring. Jesse asked if Jarek had a place to stay and Jarek replied saying no, after Jarek told Jesse that he had no where to stay, Jesse then took Jarek into his home. Jarek then lived with Jesse for over seven weeks. After eight and a half months of searching through Corellia, Jarek's parents, Galan and Saya, found Jarek with Jesse in his house at his village. Jarek liked Jesse so it made him a little upset to leave him but Jarek was still glad to be back with his parents. After Jarek's parent's found him and took him back from Jesse, they took him home. At a very young age, Jarek had a reputation for being able to build almost anything, evidenced by one of his creations, a nice podracer built from salvaged parts he found in the junkyards. Jarek was great at mathematics and engineering, but he also was adventurous and daring. He would risk his own well-being to help others. Later on, in 39 BBY when Jarek was seven years old, while searching for parts to build another one of his creations, Jarek had come across a damaged protoctal droid, Jarek found the parts to repair the protoctal droid so he repaired it. After repairing the protoctal droid, Jarek brought it to his home, Jarek then named the droid Z-4CE, nick-named 4CE or even ACE. Z-4CE was a very intellegent protoctal droid, he helped out around Jarek's home, making things easier, Z-4CE was also very smart. J arek's father Galan Osari, wanted Jarek to be like him one day and become a Republic Soldier, so one day Galan decided to start training Jarek. Jarek didn't completely understand everything that Galan was teaching him, so Galan decided to end Jarek's training, but Galan thought to train Jarek when he grows older, around his teen years, (but little did Galan know that he was going to die by two very skilled Bounty Hunters.) At about eight years of age, Jarek had his first experience with the Sith. While rummaging through some junk, hoping to find some parts to fix a holoprojector for his parents to use, Jarek accidentally activated a disturbing hologram, full of people crying and screaming in pain, it was innocent citizen's being tortured because of being accused of stealing an artifact. One of the citizen's being tortured had mentioned "Sith." After seeing this terrible and horrifying hologram Jarek was terrified. Jarek then took the hologram to his parents and after Galan and Saya saw the hologram they destroyed it. Massacre on Corellia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Adoloscene (36 BBY - 26 BBY) Life on Corellia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Thiefs /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Kidnapped /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Attack on the Thiefs /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Returning Home /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Following in footsteps /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Training in the Republic Military /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Growing up (28 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Republic Soldier /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission back to Corellia /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Assignment to Coruscant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Separatists' Attack /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Bakura /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Mission to find a Weapon /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Dac /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Lost Stronghold /TO BE PUBLISHED/ An Imperial Presence /TO BE PUBLISHED/ A New Ally /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Nar Shaddaa /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Time off /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Deception /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Assassin /TO BE PUBLISHED/ High Society /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Destroying the Enemy /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Contract Negotiations /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Hostile Takeover /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Harsh Lessons /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Formal Introductions /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Defending the Separatist /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Industrial Sabotage /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Hunter and Prey /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Eyes Opened to Truth /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skirmish on Tatooine /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Desperate times /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Muunilinst /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Due Process /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Jabiim /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Aargonar /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Mission to Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Battle of Christophsis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Storming the Base /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Malevolence Crisis /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:Humans Category:The Unyielding Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Seperatist Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Force Sensitive Category:Assassin Category:Republic Marines Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Hunter